A Day in the Life
by LiveInLove
Summary: Spend a day in the life with Zanessa and their daughter. TxG


Zanessa Story Episode 7

A Day in the Life

**Just a random one-shot about a day in the life of the Boltons. Lots of father daughter fluff. The joys of being parents.**

**Zac's Pov:s**

_Ringgg _my alarm clock jolted me awake. Ughh it was too early, but I knew I had to get up. I looked next to me and I found my beautiful fiancé sleeping peacefully. Her brunette curls fell in front of her face with each breath she took. Pushing some stray hairs out of her eyes, she began to stir.

"Good morning Hun. You, Ashley, and Monique have to meet Kenny today." I heard her groan an ok.

We were in the middle of shooting HSM 3. Today was just girls, so I was going to spend some time with Corbin and my daughter. Usually we would just take her with us to the set, but since I was going there would have been no one to watch her. Leaving my wife while she got ready I made my way over to the nursery.

Smiling upon entering, I saw my 14 month old in her crib pouting while holding her tiny arms up to me. Even though she was only 11 months, she was extreamly small for her age, but very smart. She was potty trained fully a month ago.

When I picked her up, I noticed she had an accident. My daughter Gabriella was fully potty trained and never once had an accident, so this seemed strange to me.

"Gabby, what happened?" she just looked up at me with innocent eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't expect her to answer me. She had a very short vocabulary which consisted of Dada, Mama, and uh-oh, which was the cutest thing when she said it.

Halfway through changing her I wasn't sure whether to put her back into underwear, or pull-ups. Looking over at the doorway, I noticed Vanessa leaning against it.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" she asked casually while entering the room. She bent down to give our daughter a kiss on her nose, and then gave me one on the lips.

"Gabby had an accident. Should I put her in pull ups or underwear?" she answered with underwear. Quickly changing her, I picked her back up and rested her on my hip, which she again put her head down.

"We have to hurry. Here while I feed her, you get ready." I handed Gabby over to her. As soon as she was out of my arms she started whimpering and reaching her hands back to me.

"Dada." My heart melted whenever she said that word. If I had time, I would feed her.

"Mama's going to get you some breakfast." I told her while walking out of the room.

Getting dressed as quick as I could I went downstairs to find Vanessa already outside at the car struggling to but Gabby in her seat. Walking outside I could hear Vanessa sigh. Going over to relieve my fiancé of the stress my daughter was giving her I was met with her turning around and handing her to me. She was holding her away from her body. Oh no, not again I thought.

"Put her in pull-ups please." Vanessa sighed. I could tell she was not having a good day.

Well, neither of them was. As quickly as I could I changed Gabby for the second time that day and brought her back downstairs and into the car. Corbin only lived a block away, so the drive was really quick. Getting out of the car we were met with paparazzi. They were throwing out questions every second.

"Zac, I thought your daughter was potty trained? Why is she back in diapers?"

"Vanessa, are you pregnant again?"

"What are you doing today?"

We tried our best to ignore them. I saw my daughter hide her face in her hands and press her head against my chest. "Please stop you're scaring my daughter." My fiancé asked, but it didn't do any good.

We walked up to the house as quickly as we could. Since Monique and Ashley were ready, they followed Vanessa out to the limo. Saying goodbye to Vanessa I watched as she gave Gabby a kiss. They started off, bringing most of the paparazzi with them.

I gave a sigh of relief as my daughter uncovered her eyes.

"Let's get a game going." I turned to Corbin.

"Yea, sure, give me a second." I placed Gabby in the play pen that was set up outside for her.

As soon as she was out of my arms she gave a little whimper. I walked to the court, which was only a few feet away from Gabby and began playing.

The game was tied. I was almost about to make my winning shot when I heard my daughter cry. I looked at Corbin with a sympathy face. "It's fine, she's probably hungry since it's lunch time. We'll pick up the game later." Nodding my head, I went over to my daughter and picked her up.

She clung to me as I rocked her. As she calmed down I reached down in the diaper bag and took out a bottle. Cradling her in my arm, I put the bottle up to her lips, which she turned away from. "Baby girl, mommy said you didn't eat breakfast, so you need to eat." I spoke quietly as she finally opened her mouth for me and latched onto the bottle.

It took longer for her to finish her bottle than normally because she kept pushing it away. Checking her pull-ups before I put her back down, I sighed and picked up the diaper bag and brought her into the house. Why was she doing this?

I looked down at her. "You know, you should be called 'baby wets a lot'," I said while gently tickling her stomach.

**Corbin's Pov**:

While I was waiting for Troy to come back out I saw the limo pull back into the driveway. Walking over to them, I was met with three faces and a lot of paparazzi.

I noticed two happy faces, but one of them looked miserable. "Kenny cut it short because Vanessa isn't feeling well." Poor thing. I opened my arms to her, which she gladly accepted.

"What's wrong?" I asked while hugging her.

"Cramps" that was enough for me to hear.

"Where's Zac?" I heard her mumble.

"Right here." She lifted her head up and saw Zac on his way over to her.

**Zac's Pov:**

"Come here."She ran into my arms being careful not to crush little Gabby.

Kissing the top of Vanessa's head, she looked up. I saw her place her hand on Gabby's cheek and give her a kiss on the forehead.

She immediately pulled back and I looked at her in confusion. "Babe, she has a fever."

I felt her head too and noticed that she did in fact feel warm. Maybe that's why she has been acting so weird.

Bringing them both inside; I got out the baby medicine from the bag and with a lot of fuss, gave her some. I watched as Vanessa curled up her body and lay down on the couch. I wish I could help her.

About 20 minutes later Gabby became restless, so I put her down on her feet. I guess she was feeling better. She waddled over to where Vanessa was laying down and started to pull herself up, which wasn't doing anything.

I was debating whether Vanessa would want to be left alone, but my thoughts were soon answered. Vanessa reached on arm over and placed her hand under Gabby's butt to assist her in getting on the couch. Gabby then crawled over to an empty spot in her arms.

"Mama?" I heard the little girl ask.

"Mommy's sick Gabs." She answered without opening her eyes.

"Uh-Oh" she said with her cutest baby voice. She earned chuckled from everyone, while she herself didn't know why everyone was laughing.

**I know guys, weird and pointless, but I am bored. Review if you want.**


End file.
